All you need is love
by Kotay3
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Mulder has planned to make it a special day for his own special agent.MD Slash


**All you need is love**

Mulder checked the pocket of his jacket one last time.

The small velvet box was there. He smiled nervously and headed towards the garage where he kept his car.

It was Valentines Day, the day devoted to lovers.

Mulder and Doggett had been together for a year now and they shared a nice apartment about a half an hour ride from the office by car.

He felt that this would be the perfect occasion to take their relationship to the next step. He hoped that Doggett would like the rings that he'd picked out with some help from The lone gunmen.

**Flash back**

Mulder felt both tired and furious. This must be the hundredth jewelry shop they'd been into and still he couldn't find the perfect rings.

"Hey Mulder, what do you think about these two?" Said Frohike.

Mulder took a step closer and looked at the rings behind the glass top.

"No, it's not the right ones. Something is missing on them."

"Come on, you've said that about all the others that we'd looked at," Byers complained.

Mulder sighed.

"It has to be special," he explained penitently. Only the perfect ring would do his Doggett justice. He smiled when he thought of his boyfriend.

Then he saw it. There, nestled between several gold men's rings lay a set of gold rings with beautiful feather patterns. One of them had a single diamond embedded within the pattern.

"That's the one!" He exclaimed pointing at the rings.

The gunmens ran to him and looked at it.

"I would like to have these two please." He said to the shop assistant behind the desk.

She opened the cabinet and took out the rings to let Mulder and co examine them.

"A very good choice sir."The girl said smiling at him.

"How much do you take for them?" Mulder asked, not really caring about the price. These were the ones he wanted.

"$210 for the set with engravings or $150 without engraving."

"I want with the engravings." Mulder said and handed her a piece of paper.

"Well, he sure is a lucky man," she said after having scanned it quickly and handed it back to him.

"What, how could you know that it as a guy?" Langly asked puzzled.

"Well, why else would someone buy two MALE wedding rings?" The girl said with a twinkle in her eyes. Leaving the four men there with a smile, she went out back to retrieve the rings.

The left a hour and a half later when the rings were finished and made their way to grab a quick lunch at a Chinese restaurant before heading back home.

**End Flashback**

Mulder waited outside the restaurant for Doggett to show up.

Doggett had been away for two days on a case in New York and had gone strait away to the office to finish writing the reports.

Mulder checked his watch for the fifth time.

Doggett was ten minutes late and he was getting nervous.

Doggett sat in a stuffy cab, stuck in a line of none moving cars. He wanted to get to Mulder as soon as possible.

One thing that he hated about his job was that he sometimes had to be separated from Mulder for days just to drive across the country to investigate some case.

He'd really missed Mulder and his warm tender embrace.

Damn, he was already late and the restaurant was just a few blocks away.

He paid the driver, got out of the car and ran towards the restaurant.

He kissed Mulder and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late. The damn cab got stuck in the traffic and I had to walk a few blocks."

Mulder gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Johnny, let's go inside."

The dinner had been fantastic and they got back to the apartment a quarter past eleven. Mulder stopped outside the front door.

"John, could you please wait outside a couple of minutes. I've got to fix some things inside."

Doggett nodded suspiciously. With Mulder you'd never be sure of what to expect.

He just hoped that nothing would get blown up or something.

"Now you can come in!" Mulder shouted somewhere in the apartment. "Don't turn on the lights!"

Doggett stepped into the dark hallway and stopped in the doorway to the livingroom.

There were lit candles everywhere and soft music came from the stereo.

Mulder stood in the middle of the room and held out a hand to Doggett.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to." Doggett answered and laid his hand in Mulders.

They danced cheek to cheek, moving to the slow music.

When the music stopped Mulder got down on his knee in front of Doggett.

"John, I've been with you for a year now and every day my love has grown stronger. You are my strength, my harmony and my soul mate. You are my reason for living. I love you more than life itself. I wouldn't be able to live without you by my side. John Doggett, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Doggett looked down at the man of his dreams. He loved him with every heartbeat and every fiber of his body. Tears started to fill his eyes.

He bent down and gave Mulder a passionate kiss filled with love and joy.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

Mulders eyes widened a little.

"Really?" He asked and Doggett gave a little laughing sob.

"Yes!"

Mulder took out the ring and turned it so that Doggett could read the inscription on the inside of the band.

"Traicit et fati litora magnus est"

Mulder got of the floor and took out the other ring and went to slip it on, but Doggett took it from him and picked up his lover's left hand then slipped it on.

The placed their hands to rest cupping each other's faces as they lent up and kissed each other deeply.

"All you need is love"

"All you need is love"

"All you need is love, love"

"Love is all you need"

/**The Beatles**

**Translation:** A great love passes through the shores of faith


End file.
